


Look at this Holograph

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Photographs, Polyamory, Short, Short & Sweet, technically part of my canonverse ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: One of Wedge’s favorite holos of his partners and himself only shows three of the four of them.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Wedge Antilles/Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Look at this Holograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



> Betsy asked for 2E from [this meme](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/635068694694903808/i-felt-like-there-wasnt-enough-polyam-trio-art). (I did these fills from memory while at work, so the poses don't always match quite 100%.)

One of Wedge’s favorite holos of his partners and himself only shows three of the four of them. It was taken in the hangar of some capital ship or another, an X-wing in the background, the lot of them fresh from a successful mission. Hobbie and Wedge are smiling, arms slung around each other’s shoulders. Wes has ducked down in front of them, one of his patented sunny grins pointed at the camera.

There’s nothing unusual about the holo, save perhaps for Tycho’s absence. And that’s exactly what makes it special to Wedge. He remembers so clearly what _isn’t_ pictured here. Tycho behind the camera, a Tycho who hadn’t joined them yet, watching the trio with a sort of longing he couldn’t entirely manage to hide.

Wedge had seen it. He spent so much time watching Tycho, had already brought up his interest to his receptive partners. That was the first time it had really felt like it was mutual.

It was one of the first steps to them being four, having the relationship they have now that’s so good, and Wedge treasures it like he treasures every other step along the way.


End file.
